


Want You Bad

by ShapeOfLou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Harry is needy and slightly bratty, M/M, Power Bottom Louis, Rimming, Top Harry, and Louis can't deny him anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShapeOfLou/pseuds/ShapeOfLou
Summary: Reason #13- Diet/ExerciseLouis kisses Harry back, sliding his hands down the sides of Harry’s sweat soaked tee and slipping under the fabric, running his hands up Harry's slick, bare stomach. The kiss intensifies and Louis feels Harry begin to grind down, his semi apparent as it rubs over Louis’.“Nope, not yet,” Louis says as he breaks the kiss and yanks his hands away from Harry's stomach.Harry groans and rolls back onto the floor, settling flat on his back. “Gotta do the squats,” Louis takes a deep breath, “then you'll be done.”Or, the one where Louis is visiting Harry in the UK and insists that he keeps up his workout regimen. Meanwhile, Harry has other plans.





	Want You Bad

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a short piece I pinch hitted(?) and hopefully it's good. I'd like to thank Kat for being my support system and beta, without her I probably never would have gotten this done. 
> 
> Also, this was my first time writing top Harry so hopefully it isn't awful. I'd appreciate feedback/comments on any of it, though :)

_ “W-h-a-t i-t i-s.” _

Harry drags his pointer finger over the loopy font inked across Louis’ chest. Once he completes the saying, he works his way down and flattens his palm on the patch of hair that’s grown between Louis’ pecs, keeping it there. He sighs.

“What is it?” Louis asks, his voice soft and gravelly, still fading traces of sleep evident.

Harry nuzzles further into Louis’ neck, taking a deep breath to inhale the familiar scent, “’ missed you.”

Louis gently rubs his fingers down Harry’s bare back, “I missed you, too, love.”

“’ don’t want you to leave,” Harry whines, his voice muffled against Louis’ throat.

“We have a few days, don’t think about that just yet, alright?” Louis says, softly. He just got to London last night, finally having a few stunt free days to leave Los Angeles. He knew he’d only have 3 full days with Harry, but that short time means more than anything to him.

Harry stays silent, rubbing his fingers through the hairy patch on Louis’ chest.

“What’s on the agenda today?” Louis asks, hoping to get Harry to act livelier. To be fair, Harry just woke up from a deep sleep, whereas Louis struggled with jetlag and laid awake most of the night, meaning he’s ready to leave bed.

“Wanna stay like this,” Harry starts, kissing the base of Louis’ neck once, “all day.”

Louis giggles softly at how clingy Harry is being, “Well, is there anything else you  _ should _ be doing?”

Harry doesn’t respond.

“Harry, I know why you’re in London. You can’t just ignore it because I’m here.”

“I do it  _ every day _ . What’s an off day going to do?” Harry pouts. He’s in London training for an upcoming movie role in Christopher Nolan’s WWII drama  _ Dunkirk.  _ As soon as he got the role, he was assigned a strict workout routine, eating regimen, and a trainer to make sure he stayed on track. He had done well so far, but didn’t want to waste any of his time with Louis.  

“I promise we can do whatever you want after you do what they asked,” Louis states, running his fingers through Harry’s short, messy curls.

Harry doesn’t say anything back, but instead moves his hand from in between Louis’ pecs, running it down his soft stomach and under the waistband of his pants. He attempts to grab Louis’ soft cock but is stopped by Louis sternly grabbing his wrist. “Nope, later.”

At that, Harry admits defeat, rolling off Louis and sitting up in bed. He rubs his eyes and stretches, letting out a soft yawn. He looks over at Louis, the pathetic pouty look on his face almost comical, “Breakfast?”

***

“Egg whites, half a grapefruit, one slice of unbuttered whole grain toast,” Louis reads, looking back at Harry, “How do you live like this?”

Harry hums, looking down at his egg white and spinach omelet in the pan. “It’s not so bad.”

Louis raises his eyebrows mockingly and puts the eating regimen back on the fridge with a magnet they bought on one of their trips to Jamaica. He sits down at the counter and raises his mug, “I’ll stick to my cuppa, thanks.”

Harry grabs a plate and scoops his omelet onto it. He drops the spatula in the sink and turns to open the fridge, grabbing the uneaten half of the grapefruit that he sliced the day before. He walks over and sits down beside Louis at the counter bar and starts to eat.

Louis continues to sip his Yorkshire, cautiously avoiding burning his tongue. He swallows a swig and sighs, “So what’s the plan for today?”

Harry side eyes Louis as he pauses his fork in front of his mouth, “Well, guess  _ I’ll  _ be heading to the gym. Dunno after that, though.” His voice is tinged with annoyance.

Louis giggles softly, “Don’t be so bitter, love. We still have time to see each other. I’ll come to the gym with you, too.” He pauses, waiting for Harry to react, “I mean, unless you don’t  _ want _ me too.”

Harry quickly swallows the bite of egg and shakes his head, “No! I can’t complain if you want to tag along, just didn’t think that’s how you’d want to spend your time here.”

“How bad could it be? If nothing else, at least I’ll be  _ with _ you. Besides, it's just downstairs. If it gets to be unbearable I can easily leave.” 

Harry shrugs and takes a bite of his grapefruit, talking with his mouth full, “Suit yourself.”

***

“Only 5 more, love, come on.” Louis persists.

Harry softly grunts as he does another sit up, pausing at the top to receive a peck from Louis as an incentive. “Forty-six,” he counts, exhaling hard. 

“You're doing great, baby. Just finish this and then there's,” Louis looks over at the list on the floor beside them, “some squats.” 

Harry sits up and scrunches his face together, “Fuck, uh, forty-eight.” He promptly drops back to the floor and quickly sits up again, “Forty-nine.” 

“Last one!” Louis cheers as Harry completes his sit ups. Harry sighs and kisses Louis before plopping back down onto the dirty gym floor. Louis removes himself from where he's sitting on Harry's toes so that Harry can stretch his legs out. 

Harry rolls his head to the side and looks at Louis with a slight smirk. 

“What's that mean, Styles?” 

Harry giggles softly, “C’mere.” He reaches up and makes grabby hands at Louis, who is standing over him. 

Louis considers not giving in, but eventually that rules itself out as he lies down beside Harry, snuggling into his sweaty side as Harry opens his arm for him to lay in. 

“You stink.” Louis teases. 

“Oh hush,” Harry tuts as he rolls over and props himself up on his arms, his body hovering inches over Louis’ and his face close enough that Louis could feel his breath fluttering. He leans down and connects their lips, slowly at first but eventually gaining speed as he slips his tongue across Louis’ lips. 

Louis kisses Harry back, sliding his hands down the sides of Harry’s sweat soaked tee and slipping under the fabric, running his hands up Harry's slick, bare stomach. The kiss intensifies and Louis feels Harry begin to grind down, his semi apparent as it rubs over Louis’. 

“Nope, not yet,” Louis says as he breaks the kiss and yanks his hands away from Harry's stomach. 

Harry groans and rolls back onto the floor, settling flat on his back. “Gotta do the squats,” Louis takes a deep breath, “then you'll be done.” 

Louis watches as Harry begrudgingly lifts himself from the floor and crosses the home gym to pick out a medicine ball from the shelf. Harry glances at the options before turning back and asking, “Which one?” 

Louis peeks over at the sheet of paper they've been referencing, “Uh, 10kg.” 

Harry picks the ball up and walks back towards Louis. “How many reps?” 

“25. Want me to count?” 

“Sure.” Harry huffs as he completes his first rep, holding the ball down between his knees as he completes his first squat. 

Louis keeps count as he watches Harry complete his reps. He finds himself a bit distracted at the way Harry’s face scrunches up and how he lets out shuddery breaths, almost like when he- 

“Lou, how many?” Harry says, sharply, his breath heavy, knocking Louis out of his daydream. 

“Um, 23, I think. We’ll go with that.” 

Harry sighs and agrees before completing his last two, Louis keeping watch and counting for him. Once he finishes he slowly walks back and puts the ball on the shelf before walking back to Louis, running his hands through his sweaty hair as he plops down onto the floor in front of where Louis is sitting. 

Louis smirks and cocks his head to the side, “Now what, love?” 

Harry mockingly cocks his head in the same way, tapping on his chin as he pretends to be deep in thought, “Hmmm, dunno. Might have an idea.” 

“Yeah?” Louis asks with raised brows. 

“Mhmm,” Harry hums, biting his lip and nodding. 

“What might that be?”

Harry swallows, “Can I show you?” 

Louis nods and Harry immediately lunges toward him, connecting their lips and knotting his fingers in the back of Louis’ hair. Louis kisses him back, allowing it to pick up speed since Harry fulfilled his end of the agreement. 

Harry gradually leans towards Louis, making him lie flat on his back on the floor. He readjusts himself so that he’s hovering and still kissing, but Louis feels him slowly begin to grind himself down. He breaks the kiss and begins nibbling down Louis’ jaw and neck, making him whimper. 

“Baby,” Louis begins, “Why don’t you let me take over?” 

Harry stops what he’s doing and looks Louis in the eyes. He swallows and asks, “You sure? I can do it.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure. You deserve the rest. I’ll do the work.” Louis says, smiling, running his hands up and down Harry’s biceps. 

Harry smiles and lays himself down on the floor beside Louis, allowing for the smaller man to climb on top and straddle his waist. 

“Better?” Harry giggles, placing his hands on Louis’ waist. Louis nods and leans down to reconnect their lips, rolling his hips lightly as he does so, both of their semis apparent as they rub over each other. 

A few moments later, Louis breaks the kiss and sits up straight. He keeps slowly rolling his hips and notices Harry’s breath hitching as he picks up speed, his clothed ass sliding perfectly over Harry’s hard cock. “What do you want, love?” 

“Anything,” Harry gasps, “just touch me, please, do something.” he begs. 

“I’ll get there. You want to do something for me first?” Louis says in his soft, yet stern, voice that Harry knows all too well. 

Harry bites his lip and nods, knowing that whatever Louis assigns him will be a treat. He’s never been forced into anything he didn’t want to do, and Louis knew both of their limits. 

Louis reaches down and strokes his hard cock through his basketball shorts, Harry watching and nearly drooling at the sight. Afterwards, he scoots forward so that his ass is planted on Harry’s chest and his cock is inches away from his mouth. He pulls the waistband of his shorts down, his hard cock popping out against his stomach, and tucks it under his balls. He grabs himself by the base and gives his length a few long strokes before letting go and using that same hand to rub his thumb across Harry’s bottom lip. “You wanna suck my cock, baby? You’re so good at it, always look so pretty doing it.” 

Harry nods vigorously before Louis taps the head of his cock against his bottom lip, leaving a string of precome. He swipes the head across his entire lip, leaving a slick trail, before slipping himself into Harry’s open, waiting mouth. 

Louis gasps at the immediate warm wetness that overcomes him. He slowly slides deeper into Harry’s mouth, knowing he doesn’t have to worry about his non-existent gag reflex. He nearly bottoms out, before slipping back out and pushing back in. 

Harry takes it like a champ, wrapping his lips tightly around Louis’ cock and hollowing his cheeks as he takes what’s being given to him. Every time Louis slides out, he takes the opportunity to lap his tongue around the head, paying special attention to Louis’ foreskin. 

Louis continues to slowly thrust and reaches down to run his fingers through Harry’s sweat dampened hair. He pulls almost completely out, leaving the tip of his cock barely on Harry’s lower lip, “You’re doing so good, baby, always feel so good around my cock.” Harry whines in response as he reaches his hand around to grab Louis’ cock and lazily twirls his tongue underneath the foreskin. Louis gasps and resists the urge to thrust forward, wanting his cock deep in Harry’s throat. “You want me to turn around and suck you off?” 

Harry nods and whines, Louis pulling his cock free from Harry’s mouth. He turns around, his ass in front of Harry’s face, and leans down and pushes Harry’s shorts down his thighs just enough for his cock to spring out. Louis jerks him a few times, making sure he’s fully hard, before slowly wrapping his lips around the head and sliding down, adjusting to Harry’s thickness and length as he does so. He’s never been quite as good at sucking cock as Harry has, but he blames it on the fact that Harry is a lot bigger, and he also has the unfair advantage that is a lack of gag reflex. Over the years they’ve been together, he’s grown accustomed and learned how to work his way around Harry’s massive length, and it’s even better that Harry doesn’t expect more than he can give. That being said, it’s not as if he’s  _ bad _ at sucking cock, he actually prides himself in his ability to bring Harry next to tears with his tongue alone, he’s just never been good at deepthroating. 

Louis loses his train of thought when he hears Harry whining behind him. He sits up and looks over his shoulder to make sure Harry’s okay. “What is it, love?”

“‘ wanna eat you out,” Harry pouts, jutting his lower lip forward when he finishes his statement. His cheeks are rosy and his eyes are droopy and glazed over, so Louis can tell he’s getting worked up. 

Louis suddenly realizes the problem. “Fuck, okay, hold on.” He rolls off of Harry temporarily, just to kick his shorts off, and then takes his shirt off immediately after, both articles of clothing getting tossed to the side. While he does that, Harry also takes the initiative to get undressed. Louis starts to climb back on top of Harry, but stops and stands up, half-jogging across the room. “Just one second!”

Louis pops into the bathroom that’s in the gym and Harry hears him looking around in the cabinet and mumbling to himself. “Lou, I don’t thi-”

“Found it!” Louis reemerges through the door, holding up a bottle of lube that they must have left in there at one time. He quickly walks back to where Harry is lying and drops the bottle in the floor and throws his leg over Harry’s chest, straddling him with his ass facing Harry’s face and his face right over his cock. He wiggles his ass and giggles, “Better?” 

Harry hums and immediately leans forward, licking a wide stripe over Louis’ tight hole. He uses his hands to spread Louis’ cheeks as much as possible before diving back in and lapping his tongue repeatedly. He stiffens his tongue and prods at Louis’ entrance, feeling it flutter as he gets the tip past the ring of muscle. 

Louis gasps and rolls his hips backwards towards Harry’s tongue, eager for more. He hovers over Harry’s cock, too distracted by the tongue in his ass to continue his blowjob from earlier. “So good, so good for me,” Louis says, reaching back and lacing his fingers through Harry's curls and holding him there. 

Harry loves the power he gains from this. It's not usual for him to be the one in control in bed, but this is one of the ways for him to tear Louis down. He gets off on the scent and taste, craves it even. He loves hearing Louis whimper, loves knowing that he's capable of getting Louis like this. 

In the midst of it all, Louis untangles his fingers from Harry's hair and and brings them to his mouth, sucking on his pointer and middle fingers. He brings them back down and slides them over his hole, feeling Harry's tongue against his rim. He slowly slides his middle finger past the tight ring of muscle alongside Harry's tongue, allowing himself to get used to the feeling before he pulls out and pushes back in. 

Harry pulls away, his face slick with his own spit as he watches Louis begin to finger himself open. He groans softly before slipping one of his fingers into his mouth, getting it wet as possible, and then rubs it down Louis’ crack and pushes it into his hole. 

Louis sits up straight and sinks down on the two fingers inside of him, his and Harry's. He shudders at the stretch, but slowly inserts his pointer finger alongside the others. 

“So tight,” Harry comments, slowly thrusting his finger in and out beside both of Louis’. 

“Yeah,” Louis gasps as he inserts his fingers particularly hard, “it'll take a lot more than this if I wanna take that cock of yours.” 

Harry feels his cock jump and squirt precome onto his toned belly. It's been a while since they did it this way and he's completely overwhelmed already. He loves watching Louis open himself up in front of his face, but he also knows that this is just the beginning. 

“Hand me the lube, please,” Louis asks, sliding his fingers out of himself. Harry pulls his own finger out and reaches over to the floor beside him, tapping around to find the bottle and hands it to Louis. “Thanks, love.” 

Louis clicks the bottle open and squirts some into his hand before spreading it between his fingers and returning two of them to his hole. He works himself up faster, picking up speed with his new slickness. He gasps out a soft  _ fuck.  _

Harry watches in awe, loving how Louis’ tight hole wraps around his thick fingers. He runs his finger down Louis’ crack and over the edge of his rim before slowly slipping it back inside, noticing how much slicker it is with the lube. He doesn’t meet much resistance, so he pulls out and adds a second finger before sliding back in. 

With the addition of a fourth finger, Louis whimpers and drops his head, using his free hand to support himself on Harry’s thigh. He digs his nails into the soft flesh as they both pick up speed and begin to scissor their fingers, getting him as opened up as possible. 

A few moments later, Louis slowly pulls his own fingers out, prompting Harry to do the same. He sits up straight and takes a deep breath before reaching down and grabbing Harry’s hard cock. Harry gasps at the slightly slick fingers stroking him, bucking his hips upwards for more. 

Louis immediately pulls away, “Not so fast, love.” 

“Lou,  _ please. _ ” Harry begs. At this point he feels like every hair on his body is standing up straight. He needs nothing more than some relief of the pressure that feels like it's been there for eternities. 

“Please what?” Louis asks as he slowly runs his hands down Harry's toned stomach, stopping as he reaches his bush of pubes, making sure to avoid his cock that's flat on his belly. 

“‘ wanna fuck you,” Harry gasps out. 

“Hmm,” Louis cocks his head to the side, “dunno about that. May have something else in mind, though.” 

Harry whimpers. He hates that Louis is leading him on this way, and it's even worse that all he can see is Louis’ bare back. At this point he wants any bit of relief he can get, regardless of who's giving it. 

Louis begins to wiggle his hips, his bare ass swaying in front of Harry's face, “Want me to ride you, hm?” 

Harry nods and bites his lower lip, humming softly. 

“You'll have to speak up, darling.” Louis says, looking over his shoulder, “or else I might have to get myself off.” 

“ _ Yes. _ ” Harry replies, “ride me,  _ please _ .” 

At that, Louis moves further down Harry’s body so that his ass is hovering right above his hard cock. He lifts himself up on his knees and looks over his shoulder. “Slick yourself up for me, love.” 

Harry immediately feels around the floor for the discarded bottle of lube from a few minutes earlier. Once he finds it, he grabs it and props himself up on one elbow, clicking the bottle open and squirting it into his empty hand. He closes the bottle and drops it back onto the floor as he lays flat again and reaches down to stroke his cock with the lube. He starts at the tip and works down, making sure to cover all bases. He strokes a few times, gasping at the feeling before Louis reaches down and smacks his hand away. 

“Did you want to fuck me or not? If you jerk yourself off you won't be able to.” Louis snaps, half jokingly. 

“I'm sorry, I-” Harry begins, flustered. 

Louis shushes him and squats down, his ass right above Harry's wet, hard cock. He reaches behind and grabs it by the base, bringing the tip up to his hole. He brushes it over his rim a few times before sticking it in and slowly sliding down, taking a deep breath as he adjusts to the stretch. 

“I don't think I'll ever get over how  _ big  _ your fucking cock is, darling,” Louis says once he's taken about half of Harry's length. He struggles to catch his breath in between the soft sighs and profanities that spew from his lips. 

He keeps slowly sliding down as Harry struggles against the urge to thrust upwards. He knows it's a lot to take in, it always has been, but he knows Louis is going extra slow just to punish him. He wants nothing more than to grab Louis’ hips and thrust upwards as hard as he can, knocking Louis breathless, but he knows that he can't. Not after Louis offered to do all of the work. 

“So fucking tight,” Harry eventually says. “It's been so long.” 

Louis gasps a soft  _ yeah  _ as he finally bottoms out. He sits still for a moment, letting them both adjust to the difference. Harry whines at the slick, tight heat surrounding him. He can barely recall the last time he got to fuck Louis, since it's typically the other way around. Add in the factor of long distance relationships and it ends up being months, if he even remembers correctly. 

A moment later, Louis wiggles his hips a little before slowly lifting up and sliding back down. He works himself into a rhythm, sliding about halfway up Harry's cock each time. Once he gets the hang of it, he begins to twirl his hips and rock his ass back and forth, mainly just to tease and show off. 

Harry struggles to breathe, not knowing how to feel or what to think. He loves when Louis does this, gets him all worked up until he doesn't even know what to do with himself. 

Eventually Harry reaches down and strokes his fingers down the spanse of Louis’ back, wrapping his fingers around his soft hips and squeezing. Louis doesn't protest, so he keeps squeezing and helps guide Louis as he picks up his pace on his cock. He wants to  _ slam  _ Louis down as hard as possible, make him scream and squirm, maybe even come suddenly. 

“How does it feel? My pretty arse feel good around that cock of yours? Of ours?” Louis teases, looking over his shoulder as he continues to ride slowly. 

Harry watches himself disappear and reappear from Louis’ ass and a new wave of arousal washes over him. Feeling Louis’ ass around him is one thing, but seeing it, how plump and round it is, how well his hole stretches for him, is something completely different. It's even worse because it's  _ bare.  _ It took a couple of years of dating to even consider that, and now it's just a normal thing between them. The ability to freely fuck someone, even come inside them, adds a brand new level of intimacy that can't be replicated any other way. 

“It feels so good, like always.” Harry breathes out as he throws his head back. He keeps his hands on Louis’ hips, guiding him up and down his cock. He loves how soft Louis is, almost delicate in a way. “Looks good, too.”

“Yeah?” Louis asks. He knows his ass looks good, but he loves hearing Harry say it. 

“Yeah, wish I could see your face, though.” 

“Yeah?” Louis wiggles his hips side to side, teasing Harry more as he continues, “Want me to turn around so I can watch how flustered and worked up you get, darling?”

“Y-yeah,” Harry whines. 

“Yeah what?”

“I want you to watch me get worked up,” Harry rebutts. 

Louis immediately pulls himself off of Harry’s cock, his hole squeezing around nothing as he throws his legs over Harry’s and manages to turn himself around. His hard cock his standing up against his belly, wobbling with every movement. Once he has himself situated, he reaches down between his legs from the front and grabs the base of Harry’s cock again. He bites his lip as he brings it to his loose entrance and slips the tip inside. He keeps biting down as he swiftly sinks all the way down, nearly knocking Harry breathless. 

“Better?” Louis smirks, lifting himself and slamming back down. 

Harry grabs onto Louis’ hips and squeezes tightly, gasping at the feeling of Louis suddenly surrounding him. “Yes, yes, so good.” 

“Look at me then, babe,” Louis says as he returns to his slow rhythm he had earlier. 

Harry didn’t notice his eyes were closed, but immediately snaps them open and watches Louis ride his cock. His mouth is slightly opened, his breath picking up with each bounce, and his fringe is messy and flopping in rhythm to his movements. He cocks his head sideways and smirks, letting out a soft giggle. 

“Like what you see?” 

Once again, Harry didn’t realize what a trance he was in watching Louis. Being able to watch Louis get himself off on his cock has always been one of his favorite things, and the fact that it doesn’t happen very often makes it even more enjoyable. 

Louis leans down and connects his lips to Harry’s, not wasting any time and swiping his tongue across Harry’s bottom lip. Harry retaliates and adds his tongue to the mix as he reaches behind Louis and gropes his ass, squeezing tightly. Louis gasps into Harry’s mouth and pulls away, breaking the kiss and hovering over him and looking down. He smiles softly but doesn’t say anything. 

Louis stays still, barely moving his hips. Harry continues squeezing his ass, rubbing circles and moving down to feel where Louis is stretched around him. He brushes over Louis’ sensitive, stretched rim and Louis gasps above him, squeezing his eyes shut as he sinks back down and takes the entire length. 

Louis sits himself up again, rolling his hips a few times before he picks up speed in his bounces. Harry keeps his hands on Louis’ thick thighs, stroking up and down. He watches as Louis’ cock bounces up and down, hitting his belly every time. He reaches one hand out to grab it, but Louis beats him to it and smacks his hand away. 

“You didn’t ask.” Louis says, shaking his head.

“C-can I-” Harry stutters, taken aback by Louis’ sternness.

“Nope.” Louis states, plain and simple. 

Harry returns his hand to Louis’ thigh, assuming it’s allowed. Louis doesn’t react, but instead rubs his own hands up Harry’s flat stomach, stopping at his chest around his nipples. He takes the pointer finger from each hand and rubs the two biggest nubs, making Harry squirm. He repeats this action a few times before using his thumb to pinch and tug on his nipples, just enough to make Harry let out a soft scream and jerk his hips up. 

Louis immediately shrieks and grasps onto Harry’s chest with his flattened hands. “ _ Fuck!” _

“I’m so-sorry, I didn’t-” Harry begins rambling, moving his hands up to caress Louis’ face. 

Louis wraps his hand around one of Harry’s wrists, breathing heavily as he says, “Do it again.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asks, his brows furrowed as he looks up at Louis for an answer. 

Louis licks his lips and slowly moves his hand down, gripping onto Harry’s jaw. He swallows and sternly says,  _ “Yes.” _

Harry doesn’t reply but instead gulps and reaches behind to grope Louis’ ass as he plants his feet on the ground and thrusts upwards again. 

Louis gasps and smirks, “Again.”

Harry repeats the thrust with more force and Louis meets him halfway. Harry throws his head back and tightens his grip on Louis’ ass, while Louis moans and keeps rocking on Harry’s cock. 

Without speaking, they both build up a rhythm like this, with Harry forcefully thrusting upwards while Louis sinks down as hard as possible. Harry clenches his teeth and furrows his brows as he tries to keep his composure. Alternatively, Louis is as mouthy as possible, letting out small squeaks and gasps with every stroke of Harry’s cock. 

“You’re so fucking big,” Louis gasps, his breath shaky, “I feel so full.” 

Harry grunts in response, letting out a tiny squeak at the end. He slows down his thrusting, worried about the tension that’s beginning to build up in the pit of his stomach. 

“Don’t slow down,” Louis eggs, “I want you to keep going and fill me up.” 

Harry feels his forehead drenched in sweat as he bites his bottom lip and fights the immediate urge to come on the spot. As if it wasn’t enough that Louis looks and feels amazing riding his cock, he has to add in some dirty talk, too. 

Harry continues his thrusting, with Louis occasionally meeting him halfway. Louis reaches up to wipe his forehead with the back of his hand and push his fringe out of his eyes and then returns his hands to Harry’s chest where he plays with his nipples. He uses his right thumb and finger to pinch, tug, and twist one nipple as hard as possible. Harry nearly breaks out in full sobs, feeling completely overwhelmed by the sights and feelings he’s overcome with. 

“Go on, baby,” Louis persists, still bouncing and keeping on hand on Harry’s hard nipple, “come inside me.” 

At that, Harry clenches his thighs and comes deep inside Louis with a choked groan. He closes his eyes and feels himself tremor as he gets over the last of his orgasm, Louis wiggling his hips just enough to ride out the feeling and go over into the post-orgasm sensitivity. Once he finishes, both men freeze for a while as Harry catches his breath. Louis plays with his fringe, adjusting it and wiping off his sweaty forehead, before leaning down and connecting his lips to Harry’s. 

They kiss lazily, Harry showing obvious signs of being tired. After a moment, Louis sits up straight and slowly begins to lift himself off of Harry’s softening cock. “You wanna clean me up?”

Harry nods vigorously at the offer as Louis lifts himself the rest of the way and turns himself around, squatting so that his ass is above Harry’s face right as the come begins to drip out. 

Harry immediately grabs Louis’ hips and pulls him closer, licking a wide strip over Louis’ messy rim and crack. He slides his tongue into Louis, lapping at the loose, wet entrance as he tries to suck his own come out. He sticks his tongue as far in Louis’ ass as it’ll go, licking along his inner walls. 

Louis shudders at the feeling of Harry’s tongue inside him. It’s a much different feeling than what he had before with a cock inside him, but equally, if not more, enjoyable. He reaches behind himself and fists his hand in Harry’s hair, pulling him closer to his ass and holding him there, forcing him to stay and clean up the mess he made. 

Harry feels the hand tangled in his hair and becomes even more motivated to eat Louis out. He wraps his lips around the rim and sucks softly, attempting to get more of his come out. Once it begins to slide out, he laps it up with wide licks and swallows it all. 

Louis grinds himself back on Harry’s tongue, wanting more and more of the feeling. He loves how messy and desperate Harry gets while he’s giving head, and who is he to deny him of that. He begins to jerk himself off with his free hand, keeping the other one knotted in Harry’s short curls. 

“Keep going like this and you're gonna make me come,” Louis says, trying to keep his voice steady as Harry brings him closer to the edge. 

Harry makes a muffled sound against Louis’ hole, the heat and vibrations sending an extra shock up Louis’ body. 

Louis keeps his hands knotted in the curls as he pushes Harry away from his ass. Harry gasps for breath as Louis turns himself around. 

“You're such a dirty boy, love,” Louis begins as he strokes his cock above Harry's face, “got yourself all sticky.” 

Harry's mouth and chin are covered in a mixture of lube, semen, and spit, making him feel gross but in the best way. Louis strokes his cock and leans down to rub it across Harry's wet mouth. He taps the tip on his lower lip teasingly, pulling away before Harry can taste. 

“You want my come, too? Where do you want it?” 

Harry looks up with lidded eyes, panting out, “Mouth, I want it in my mouth.” 

Louis keeps stroking and aims himself at Harry’s opened mouth. He uses his free hand to fondle his balls and comes soon after, letting out a high pitched choke as he paints Harry's face and tongue with white streaks. He strokes himself through it, making sure to release every drop, before swiping his cock through the mess on Harry's face. 

Harry swallows what lands on his tongue and runs his fingers up the bridge of his nose, catching some of what missed the target. He happily sucks his fingers clean, popping them out with a gasp as Louis watches. 

“You're such a come slut, always have been.” Louis giggles. 

Harry doesn't say anything but the flush on his cheeks spread as he smiles and shakes his head softly. Louis lowers himself down and kisses Harry softly and slowly. He pulls away for a second and says, “You're so pretty, even when you're all gross like this.”

Harry blushes even harder and his dimples and eye crinkles show up as he fights the urge to smile. “Stop it.” 

Louis shakes his head, “Never.” 

Harry admits his defeat, feeling too tired to argue. 

“On another note, we should go shower, you smell awful.” 

Harry scoffs in mock offense, “Hey!” 

“I'm sorry! You're just so sweaty and slimy, love, it happens.” Louis laughs. 

“Fine,” Harry pouts. 

“What do you say to a second round in the shower, hm?” Louis bribes. 

At that, Harry's eyes light up, “how could I say no to that?” 

Louis smirks. “Thought so.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you made it this far and I hope that it was worth it. Thank you for reading!!  
> Please leave any comments, critiques, or requests :)


End file.
